Getting Off
by Howaito Ookami
Summary: Duo is in an abusive relationship. Can he get out? Songfic, 1x2, yaoi, angst, complete warnings inside.


Title: Getting Off

Disclaimer: Yea yea yea, I don't own Gundam Wing or this song. KoRn owns the song and Gundam Wing belongs to Hajime Yadate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, and Bandai. I'm not getting any profit from this, so no suing me. I'm just a poor, broke college student . .

Warnings: Angst, deeply depressed Duo, dark Heero, bondage and abuse, also death…or will there be? If you have a problem with these types of fics, I'm warning you now. If you read it and your offended, I will only say "I told you so." It is disturbing and I won't apologize for that.

Random Stuff: This idea came to me when I was trying to get to sleep at 2am… Great time, ne? So yea, it's a song-fic…and it probably sucks some major ass. It is my first fic, so please review and tell me if I should just stop writing now, or if it's likable. Arigato

Howaito Ookami

/blah\ - lyrics

blah+ - flashback

Dark. It was so dark, and he was too afraid to open his eyes. A door slam and he was alerted to his fate for the night. Pain. It was all he new until his master calmed down enough to clean the fresh wounds and lull him to sleep with cooing sounds.

/Look it buried yourself (go with it)  
Is it turning you on? (go with it)  
I'll be sitting right here (go with it)  
When the time is right (I'll stick it)\

Heavy footfalls resounded through the small apartment, sending chills of anxiety through Duo's spine. It was going to be a rough night. I took all of his will power to not hide in the closet. His master would not be very pleased with that and would only add more punishment to what was already coming. Duo shuddered again as the door began to slowly open. It was all he could do to huddle further into the corner behind the door, praying he wasn't the first thing his master saw. One foot stepped into the room, followed by a jean clad leg, and navy blue dress shirt. A wave of messy chocolate brown bangs covering hard cobalt eyes was the last thing Duo looked at, but he quickly averted his eyes so he was not caught. He must remember to never look his master in the eyes unless he was told to do so. If he disobeyed, it always resulted in a harsh punishment.

/Licking your own skin, so trippy  
Squeezing your own ass, so pretty  
Except the ways it's used for shitting?  
When you finally come so pretty\

Those hard cobalt eyes turned to him, and elegant eyebrow arched in a questioning look.

"What are you doing down there?" A deep monotone voice, with something malicious underneath. Duo stammered, and replied in a faint voice.

"I….I don't know." Heero scowled slightly. His slave hadn't been taking care of himself. Matted auburn hair hung low over his eyes and the stink from last nights activities still hanging around his hunched form. Heero shook his head slightly. Duo hadn't been feeding himself either. His once lustrous and lithe form was now only a ghost of what he once was.

/Bitch we have got a problem  
There's not enough to be hittin it\

"Get up. You are getting washed up, and then you will fix us both dinner. Come on." It was merely a whisper, but Duo heard it all the same. He slowly got up from his corner and made his way slowly to the bathroom, his head bowed the entire time until the door closed silently behind him. He dared only lean against the door for a few seconds before he turned the water on. He stripped out of his clothes slowly and scowled at his reflection in the mirror. He hated what he saw. His ribs were becoming even more prominent from lack of nutrients. Sunken eyes with blue rings around them, because of his lack of sleep, looked back at him with a dull blue where once brilliant violet was. Where once a proud man stood, now there was only the reflection of a sad and abused boy. Breaking out of his trance, he quickly got into the shower, allowing the warm water to run over his body, soothing the aches from not moving all day. As he was reaching for the shampoo he heard the door open and froze in his tracks. After listening to a slight shuffling, the shower curtain was pulled aside and Heero stepped into the shower as well. After a quick glance at his master, Duo continued his advance on the shampoo bottle, but a hand stopped his. Heero had reached past Duo to grab the bottle, bringing his body flush to Duo's back. Duo blushed a bit as he felt his master's hardness on his buttocks. He quickly ducked his head to hide the blush, but another hand stopped him. Heero had stopped reaching for the bottle when he saw the redness in his slave's cheeks, and that only helped to further his arousal. It was not very often he got to see Duo blush, but when he did it only made his longing for the long-haired beauty even stronger.

/Getting off  
I'm getting off  
Keep getting off  
Keep getting off  
I'm getting off  
I'm getting off to you\

Duo blushed even harder when he saw the lust in Heero's eyes; his master's lips looming closer until he was claimed in a rough kiss leaving him breathless and his legs threatening to give. Seeming to know this, Heero wrapped his strong arms around the thin waist, still claiming the willing mouth below him. Seeming an eternity, Heero finally broke the kiss, leaving Duo gasping for breath, his lips already bruising slightly from the force. Heero grabbed one of the small hips and turned Duo around to face him, bringing their bodies flush against each other again. He hissed slightly as his arousal brushed against Duo. Wanting more contact he pulled Duo into one more bruising kiss, running his fingers down the cleft of his slave's ass. Duo wriggled when a finger entered him, but then stilled as Heero worked another two fingers in to join the first. Duo was thankful that Heero was being this kind tonight. Usually he wasn't prepared and it always hurt.

/It's not enough  
It's not enough  
And more can never be enough  
I'm getting off  
I'm getting off to you\

After finishing himself, Heero pulled out of his slave and finished washing himself efficiently, leaving the shower, he threw over his shoulder for Duo to hurry, he was hungry. Duo nodded, hiding his tears in the running water. He quickly washed his hair and his body, ignoring his weeping member. He never got any pleasure out of sex anymore, and he didn't think there was any reason to break his streak. Heero would only suspect when it took him to long to shower anyway, and that could get him into major trouble if he was found out.

/Dip your hands right in (go with it)  
Come on it's not a sin (go with it)  
You can let me in (go with it)  
Wonder where I've been (I'll stick it)\

When Duo got out of the shower, he found that Heero had laid some clothes out for him on the sink. He put on the black exercise pants and tied them at the waist. He then brushed his hair out and quickly braided it, snapping the elastic band on the end. After shimmying into a tight tank top, he walked out of the small bathroom, through the bedroom and into the kitchen. From the sound of the news in the living room, Duo figured that's where Heero was. So he walked into the room and knelt at Heero's feet, head bowed, and he waited for his presence to be acknowledged. After sitting there silent so 5 minutes, Heero finally turned to Duo, placing his hand on his head.

"Yes?"

"What would you like for dinner?" Heero sat for a minute and contemplated the question. After Duo received his answer, he slowly got up and walked back into the kitchen. The kneeling process was repeated , and Duo told Heero that his dinner was finished. Getting up, Heero walked into the dinning room and sat at the table, Duo coming up and kneeling at his feet once again.

/Licking your own skin, so trippy  
Squeezing your own ass, so pretty  
Except the ways it's used for shitting?  
When you finally come so pretty\

When Heero was finished eating, he left the table for Duo to eat and then clean up. After he was finished eating, Duo joined his master in the bedroom again, kneeling at the edge of the bed, his chin resting near Heero's thigh, awaiting his next task. So it was no surprise to him when Heero instructed him to undress and sit next to him on the bed until he decided what they would do that night. This routine was not unusual to Duo, and sometimes he even enjoyed what Heero decided, but some times things went to hell very fast. Times like last night. Duo involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

/Bitch we have got a problem  
There's not enough to be hittin it\

Duo was kneeling next to the bed per usual every night, Heero told him to undress, just like every other night, but the familiarity of that night stopped right there. Heero had gotten up from the bed and ventured over to the closet, pulled out a bag and walked back over to the bed before Duo was finished undressing. Duo's eyes widened as he saw what his master had gotten. The bag was filled with various bondage and S&M devices: hand and ankle cuffs, spread bars, a ball gag, a small chain whip, and a riding crop. He went to protest but Heero quickly put the ball into his mouth, taking advantage of his gaping expression. Swiftly buckling the straps of the gag around the small slaves head, he then placed a pair of soft leather cuffs around both his wrists and ankles. Duo's eyes widened further when Heero deftly picked him up and threw him onto the bed, then picked up the leather riding crop.

"On your hands and knees my pretty dorei (1)." Heero purred. Duo had no choice to oblige, seeing as if he didn't; this was going to be worse. After maneuvering himself onto his hands and knees on the bed, he looked back at his master with pleading eyes, silently begging him to not make this experience to bad. Heero placed himself behind Duo to sit between his slaves knees. With the riding crop, he slowly traced circles around Duo's ass and the sensitive skin behind his balls. Duo whimpered at the touch and unconsciously tried to close his legs. Heero made a tisking sound and reached into the bag for the leg spreaders. Clasping the cuffs around Duo's ankles, he slowly began to turn the bar, lengthening it considerably.

/Getting off  
I'm getting off  
Keep getting off  
Keep getting off  
I'm getting off  
I'm getting off to you\

When he was finished, Duo's ankles were 3 feet apart, causing his center of balance to be thrown off slightly, but he remained kneeling, his body swaying with every movement of the bed. After Heero had finished spreading the bar, he placed the bag and the remainder of its contents on the floor, and resumed his ministrations on his slaves behind. After drawing circles for a few minutes, Duo was finally beginning to relax into the touch. Besides the ball in his mouth, he was relatively ok with what was happening, until Heero turned cruel.

/It's not enough  
It's not enough  
And more can never be enough  
I'm getting off  
I'm getting off to you\

With a flick of his wrist, Heero brought the riding crop down hard on Duo's ass without warning. Again and again he brought the leather down hard across Duo's backside, his slave's screams echoing off the walls of the bedroom and resounding into the hallway. Duo knew he should be quiet, that the neighbors would suspect something, but with each sting of the leather strap, his world became even darker as unconsciousness hovered over him. With one last slap, Heero ceased his abuse and began his small soothing circles again but this time, with the fingers of one hand. With the other hand, he unbuckled the ball gag from around Duo's head, dropping it to the floor beside the bed. He then held the handle of the riding crop up to Duo's mouth, and with a small whimper, his slave began licking at the hard leather.

/Hold my knees  
Lick my treat ?\

When Heero thought the handle was wet enough, he pulled it from Duo's mouth making a small popping sound. Duo whimpered again as his mind realized what was going to happen, and he silently prepared himself as he felt the end of the handle slowly push at his entrance. Duo winced as the 4 inch round handle entered him with only the lubrication from his saliva to ease the entrance. After playing around with the crop, pushing it in and out of his slave, Heero pulled it out again, reaching into the bag on the floor and retrieving a small tube. Squirting a generous amount of the lubricant into his palm, he applied it to his erection and positioned himself at Duo's entrance and pushed in. Duo hissed as Heero penetrated him; the riding crops handle has stretched him, but not nearly enough to accommodate Heero easily.

/Fuck I'm coming  
Fuck I'm coming on you  
I'm coming  
Fuck  
I'm coming on you\

Duo had become all but coherent as Heero pounded relentlessly into his slave. As he thrust in and out of the compliant boy, Heero's bruising grip on Duo's hips tightened as he teetered on the edge, biting down on Duo's shoulder as he came. Duo screamed as Heero's teeth sunk deeply into his shoulder, his arms giving out under the full weight of his master, arms and legs splayed across the crimson silk sheets of the bed. But Heero wasn't finished yet. It wasn't until he had taken the chain whip to Duo's back, and finished himself in his slave 2 more times that he was finally happy. +

/Licking your own skin, so trippy  
Squeezing your own ass, so pretty  
Except the ways it's used for shitting?  
When you finally come so pretty\

Duo shuddered at the memory, but was relieved when Heero had finished himself and remained lying on the bed, waving Duo away so that he could wash himself off and get a rag to wash his master as well. Finished with his task, Duo lay on the bed where Heero had patted just a minute before. He lay on his side looking at his master who was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. It was in that moment that Duo came to a decision. He wasn't going to take this anymore, and with that thought, he fell into a restless sleep.

/Bitch we have got a problem  
There's not enough to be hittin it\

Dark. It was so dark. But this time Duo knew what was going to happen tonight. It had been a few nights since his decision, and the bag had been brought out again, but this time, it was worse. Duo stretched, feeling the scabs on his back pull. Heero had drawn blood this time, and no matter how much Duo was willing to deal with, taking blood was one thing he wouldn't tolerate. Duo squirmed as the pain reseeded, leaving just a dull throb behind. Then he heard it. The door slam. Heavy boots on the carpeted floor. But this time, he was ready.

/Getting off  
I'm getting off  
Keep getting off  
Keep getting off  
I'm getting off  
I'm getting off to you\

Duo reached next to him to grip the now familiar handle. He had gone out one day while Heero was at work; it was right at the beginning of the relationship, and Duo swore on the handle of this gun that if Heero became too abusive, he would escape, no matter what it took. And now was the time for him to get out of it while he was still alive. Duo stood as he heard the footfalls coming closer to the bedroom, the gun held in both his hands like a pro. He would do it, he would get out. "I will. He won't use me anymore." Duo steeled his resolve and as Heero turned the knob on the door, Duo raised he gun, training it where he knew Heero's head would emerge. Keeping his eyes on that spot, he was met with the even cobalt gaze of the one that had kept him there for so long and taken part of his life that he would never get back. The electricity flew as violet locked on cobalt.

"Duo." Heero's voice was soft. He knew it was over, and in the blink of an eye, it was all gone.

/It's not enough  
It's not enough  
And more can never be enough  
I'm getting off  
I'm getting off to you\

Dorei- slave or servent

Dun dun duhhh! evil laugh Alright, so there it is… Now, should I abandon the idea that I can write, or should I try and create more? I live off reviews! holds up sign "Feed writer: Reviews are primary source of food"


End file.
